


An Inevitable Conclusion

by Capricornbread



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capricornbread/pseuds/Capricornbread
Summary: I mean, what else is left to do after saving two worlds?





	An Inevitable Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Tales of Symphonia games and after Zelos and Colette have already been a couple for awhile.

Her body felt so small on the bed beneath him. This tiny body that had been through so much but still opened to him. At that moment he realized he was afraid of her, afraid of the trust in those huge blue eyes looking into him with nervous expectation. The flush that had already surfaced just under her perfect skin seemed too lewd, though he secretly liked when her body reacted so quickly to just a bit of kissing. He was no different, though. Even though they were still fully clothed, with their bodies pressed together they could both feel how much he wanted her.

They had been in this position several times before, her underneath him, sinking into Zelos’ bed, on the edge of something more. But before there had always been uncertainty and restraint. Tonight was different. She had brought it up, said she was sure, and now here they were again. Her hair was spread around her head, the golden strands catching the dimmed light and reflecting it like a halo. His angel.

“Is everything okay?” her head tilted slightly when she asked the question and he realized he had been silently staring down at her. “If you. . . I mean, please don’t push yourself if you don’t want to after all. . . with me, I mean.”

He pressed his forehead against hers and laughed softly, “You’re all I want.”

And then their lips were touching and nothing else mattered. The kiss traveled down to the soft place under her jaw, to the crook of her neck where he could smell her shampoo, to her collarbone that was barely accessible over the top her pink nightshirt.

She pulled him back up to her mouth and their lips parted as he kissed her hungrily, barely able to hold back the desperation of it. Her hands ran down his back, matching his desire as she began peeling the hem of his shirt up, until he tossed it aside and his bare chest was pressed against her. Still her fingers roamed over him, that mixture of lust and innocence could almost kill him.

He pulled away and traced a hesitant index finger across the top button of her nightshirt, the question in his eyes. The unspoken, “Is this okay?”

She looked up at him and nodded. He fumbled on the pearly pink buttons and couldn’t control the nervous laugh that escaped him when he realized his hands were trembling. Hers were steady as she helped him, but she quickly looked away when the nightshirt finally fell open.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered the apology so quietly into the pillow that he wasn’t sure if he had actually heard it. He looked at her in confusion for a moment, then with realization.

He gently clasped her chin in his hand, turning her blushing face back toward him, “You’re perfect, Colette.”

“Y-you mean you aren’t disappoin-”

He interrupted that sentence with his lips against hers, his hands now wandering freely over her skin. The cool air and the softness of his caress drew a shiver out of her and he traced his fingers along the goosebumps it created.

“How could I be disappointed when you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen?” he breathed the words close to her ear at the same time his hand traveled lower and coaxed a tiny moan out from her.

The rest of their clothing was quickly discarded after that and Colette’s adorable mewls had reached a breathless rate, exhaling them directly into his mouth as his hand worked deftly between them. It wasn’t until she had tensed and trembled under him that he pulled away and looked down at her. She smiled hazily back at him.

“You sure you want to do this?” his tone was serious, “Don’t feel like you have to force yourself for me. You know I would wait forever for you.” Fuck, it would be hard to stop now, though.

“I want this, Zelos. I-I want. . . you. Please.”

He inhaled sharply, desire pooling low in his stomach, the tension of it coiled so tight that it hurt. And then he was there, sliding slowly into her. His whole body was tense, fist clutching a handful of silky sheets as he fought to control this moment. Slowly, so slowly.

He wanted more. Wanted all of her. The warmth of her was almost more than he could take. But he would not hurt her. He would not mess this up.

She was staring into his face, her eyes had an unfocused wildness to them that he had never seen there before. He cupped the side of her face and held excruciatingly still, “Hey, is this still okay?”

She nodded once and her legs wrapped around his back, pressing him suddenly deeper. They both let out a moan and he had to take a quick steadying breath, trying not to cum right then and there. He could hardly believe this was real, this angel beneath him, pulling him into heaven.

And as he took that first, slow thrust the words began spilling out of him like a prayer, “I love you, Colette. You’re so beautiful. Oh fuck. Wanted you for so long.”

Her only answer was in gasps and whimpered moans and her insistent body writhing clumsily to meet his every stroke.

Their fingers intertwined next to Colette’s head and Zelos’ other hand snaked underneath her lower back, guiding her movements until the rhythm between them was a steady heartbeat. Gentle, but insistent. The soft sound of their bodies coming together punctuated by Colette’s panted moans and Zelos’ frenzied whispers, “Like that. So perfect. Holy fuck, Colette. I’m-”

His litany ended with a gasp as he pulled suddenly away from her, the sound of his choked orgasm was almost like a sob as he came into the shirt that he had tossed nearby.

They were both still breathless, Zelos staring down at her in awe. She reached toward him and he scooped her naked body into his arms. He clutched her to him as if he expected her to disappear.

When she looked up into his face his eyes were misty and he sheepishly wiped at them with one hand. He gave a shaky laugh, “Man, I must seem so lame right now.”

She brought her lips to his in a kiss that was so chaste and tender his heart ached at how much he loved her.

“Thank you, Zelos. I’m so happy that my first time could with such a gentle person. The person most important to me.”

He felt like he was going to melt into her, holding her so close, their hot skin pressed together with nothing separating them.

“I love you, Colette”

She giggled softly and replied, “I love you more.”

He kissed the top of her head, “Not possible.”


End file.
